What The Hell
by Psych-case
Summary: What the hell: I have super powers and may have light-lassoed Nightwing Who the hell: I'm Melissa Blake, call me X, my little sister calls me Meli, my mother doesn't call me anything anymore This is me, joining the YJ team, getting in fights and somehow falling in love (OCxTim) Rated M for possible chapters, dark themes and possible triggers (Self Harm references mostly)
1. What the Hell

**A/N I tried my best to fix the OOCness of Nightwing from when I first posted; though it could've been pointed out in a nicer way, thanks for bringing it to my attention. Now on with the story.**

What the hell? I look up into the darkness of the rooftop and low and behold a male figure is outlined in my mental red lines. He's 6 foot, 180 pounds, favors his right side due to a recent injury to his left shoulder. He has multiple forms of bombs in his tool belt as well as a set of eskrima sticks as well as a stun gun and knife. On a scale of one to ten; he was an eight at the moment, as a reference point, a trained Marine with a submachine gun would be a seven to and eight depending on his build. I pull my hood up over my head, seeing him turn at my suspicious behavior,

"Ready or not," I form a light lasso that hooks around him, pulling the hidden man down to the alley in which I now stand, "Here you come." I illuminate the alley with a ball of light from my left palm, oh shit. I just took down Nightwing.

"Ugh." Nightwing groans, his head had hit a drain pipe on the way down. I take down my hood, revealing a crimson blush; no reason to hide from a hero I guess,

"I'm so sorry! I saw you and I thought I was in danger; an eight can't be ignored." The light lasso disappears from around his arms and chest, leaving slight singe marks from where he had struggled. From behind his mask an eyebrow is raised,

"An eight?" Shit. Me and my big mouth.

"I uh...You know how in video games you see an enemy and all of their strengths, weaknesses, and weapons all are outlined in red so that you can see them?" Nightwing nods skeptically, "Well when I look at a person those little red lines appear as well as a number from one to ten; I've never seen anyone above a nine." Batman had been the nine, the night he had rescued me from a fire when I was seven.

"So, Melissa," I don't question how the masked man knows my name, I'm afraid to know the answer truthfully. "I have a proposition for you." My hands find their way to my wide hips, if it was anything less than business the masked hero would end up with with light where the sun shouldn't shine. "How would you like to become a superhero? Batman and I have been watching you for awhile now," That's kinda creepy, "On the knowledge of you light powers, and now of your..." He seems to consider his words, "Other powers," Nice, "We would like to offer you a space on the Young Justice team." I'm about to say yes, excitment bubbling in me when I realize that I can't.

"Sorry, Nightwing; I work almost every hour I'm not at school just to survive," I push back my hair, feeling ashamed, "I don't have time to do hero work." Nightwing places a hand on my shoulder,

"I know, which is why with your special circumstances Batman and the Justice League have decided to pay you for your work as a superhero; a kickstart of three grand with monthly payments of one thousand." Tears well in my eyes,

"That is the best thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you." Nightwing clears his throat, uncomfortable with my glossy eyes,

"Well then, you'll receive a text message tonight from a team member to set up a location to meet with you." With that the hero takes out a grapple gun and flies off. Show off. The orb of light disappears and I continue my walk home at a quicker pace, Sophia was probably worried to death by now.

"Phia, I'm home!" I shout, entering our small apartment,

"Meli!" The ten year old throws herself at me, hugging me tightly around the waist, I pat her wild blonde curls, leading us to the kitchen.

"Tell me all about your day while I make dinner." Sophia begins to babble on about her day as I make up some buttered noodles with chicken in it,

"Pre-Algebra sucks." She ends her telling with an exaggerated huff, I pass her a bowl of pasta, rustling her hair,

"I hated it too, Phia. After dinner it's bed time." My little sister groans,

"Meli!"

 **A/N: Hey pumpkins! Thanks for reading, there will be more to come. I'm going to try and update weekly so keep coming back for more. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. GIVE ME LOTS OF LOVE.**

 **xxMoriartyxx**


	2. Who the Hell

A week later when I get home from my shift at BBB (Big Belly Burger) I find two large, white envelopes in my mailbox from Gotham Academy and Prep; holy shit. Excited by what this might mean, I let myself into the apartment, hang up my purse and jacket, grab a beer from the fridge since Sophia is spending the night at her friend's house and rip open the intimidating letters. Turning on the television I begin to read the letters; Sophia and I had both received full ride scholarships to two of the most prestigious schools in Gotham. We could start on Monday. Fucking Awesome, my only question being why had they accepted us halfway through the school year? My phone beeps in my bra, effectivly interrupting my thoughts;

Unknown: $3,000 has just been transferred n2 ur bank account. Meet me Trop Smoothie noon 2morrow

I assume it's the team member Nightwing told me about trying to set up our meet,

Meli: Thx a million. I'll b there

Three grand ment I didn't have to worry about anything for a while, my rent would be paid off and with my wages from BBB Sophia and I could afford to eat something besides buttered noodles and chicken. Who knows, maybe this year for Christmas I would be able to get Sophia more than just a new set of paints. I take a final swig of my beer, a rare commodity in my house and get ready for bed, tomorrow was going to be exciting.

-x-

The next morning I wake up to a call from Sophia,

"Mel, can I stay over at Hayley's another night? Gina said it's okay…" Chuckling I sit up in bed, Gina was her best friend's grandmother who loved Sophia to death.

"Sure, Phia. Have fun." I can hear Hayley squeal with excitement in the background,

"Thanks, love you, bye!" Click. I look over at the clock on my nightstand; 11:30 blinked at me.

"Shit." Rushing around the small room I pull on a pair of holey skinny jeans, a red and black flannel and black under shirt, some decrepit black boots and one of my two prized possession; my mother's leather jacket. Running out the door I grab my purse and manage to catch the RTA bus just in time to get to where I need to go; Tropical Smoothie on Fifth and Gray. It was a place that Phia and I went once a month when I got my first paycheck after rent was due. I manage to make it in the doors at 11:58,

"Over here," A girl blonde haired girl waves me over to a small table, "I got you a Jetty Punch, I hope that's okay…" The girl is frazzled, "I probably should've let you get your own... Sorry." I sit down across from her, she's a high six; only a small blade concealed up her sleeve.

"I love Jetty Punch, thanks; I'm Melissa Blake." The girl shakes my hand,

"Cissie King-Jones," Cissie leans close to me, "They call me Arrowette." We both play our cool faces before breaking into childish giggles after a second,

"Oh my god, that's amazing! I love you, you're so like," Even with my smoothie I make archery movements, "Boom, Pow, Wow!" Cissie blushes the color of a tomato,

"Thanks, I heard from Nightwing that you're pretty impressive yourself." I look around, we are the only two customers in the small cafe and all the workers are in the back, either working on orders or drawing on foam cups, so I use my body to shield us from the camera and conjure a little hummingbird of light in my palm. Cissie's eyes light up, watching the bird flutter around in circles, "That's even cooler than he said." I close my palm on the bird, making it go away,

"I can make whatever I want with light, the only time is goes hinky is when I'm in a bad mood though." Cissie grimaces, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail with the purple band on her wrist, I notice a small burn under her jacket sleeve.

"What about in your other moods?" I take a drink of my strawberry-banana smoothie,

"When I'm pissed off it gets stronger, just harder to control, when I get destructive;" I tip my cup to her left arm, "It gets scarily easy to control." Our eyes meet, Cissie is the first to speak,

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." We both pull off our jackets and roll up our sleeves, her tan arms are covered in cuts, bruises, and burns; mine are words carved into my arms as well as criss-crossed lines, the newest word being 'useless.' We have a silent agreement and recover ourselves, Cissie pulls a bulging envelope out of her purse, "In here is a few hundred for school clothes and supplies for you and Sophia, Bats thought it might be needed. Nightwing told me about Sophia by the way;" Makes sense, "And if you have the time I'll take you to our base and show you around." I grab my purse and stand, holding out an arm to her,

"Then let's go." Cissie giggles, looping her arm with mine,

"We're going to be great friends, I can tell." She leads me to what she calls a zeta tube; it transports us to what she call The Mountain; a literal mountain in Wyoming that the Young Justice team calls home; based in the Rocky Mountains. IT'S SO COOL! The inside reminds me of a log cabin and all the walls are this one way glass kind of thing so that you can see the beautiful and snowy scenery.

"Oh my god this is amazing, Ciss." A green and hairy boy with a tail runs into the room, a ginger haired boy running behind him,

"Get back here you ass!" Cissie groans,

"Cover your ears, Mel," I do as she says and she takes a deep breath as the two boys knock over a side table,

"BART ALLEN, GARFIELD LOGAN IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP I WILL WILL PUT AN ARROW IN BOTH OF YOU." Just like that, both of them stop mid-step and their heads turn slowly towards us, the red headed boy turns the color of his hair,

"Uh, who is this, Ciss?" I step forward, holding out one hand and running the other through my chestnut curls,

"Melissa Blake, I'll be joining the team here soon."

"Awesome, I'm Bart; Kid Flash." He makes a cheesy pose, the green boy pushes his friend aside, shaking my till now ignored hand,

"Ignore him, my name is Garfield; as you can probably tell I am Beast Boy." A chuckle escapes me,

"Nice to meet both of you," Cissie rolls her eyes,

"Watch Greeny over here, flirting is like breathing to him." Garfield throws an arm around my shoulders,

"And let me say, you, Melissa;" Giggling a blush heats my cheeks, "Are a breath of fresh air." Just then a boy who I recognize by the uniform as Robin walks in,

"Gather up the team, we have a mission." His masked eyes land on me, "And someone tell me who the hell this is, now."

 **A/N Hey guys! Cookies for those of you who have made it to chapter two. (::) (::) GIVE ME LOOOOVVVEEE.**

 **I've got a proposition for you guys (strictly business lol): Send me some Mary Sues of you that you guys would like me to add in; no promises they'll be put in though, I just want to see what you guys can come up with.**

 **xxMoriartyxx**


	3. Whatever

**A/N I went back and fixed the OOCness of Nightwing in the first chapter, causing a few changes in the beginning of chapter two. Thanks to those of you who pointed it out but don't ever flame me again when it could be done nicely.**

I don't like him. He's hot and muscular, and in spandex but I still don't like him. My temper flares and I can feel my freckles glowing,

"I am Melissa Blake, I'm here to join the team." My hands are on my hips, Red Robin almost growls at me,

"What?" Nope, that was an actual growl; and the last straw. I take a step back and give him a once over; he's a seven, almost all of the same weapons as Nightwing and a collapsable, electrical bo staff.

"Go ahead and throw a tantrum because I'm here to stay, why? Because, right now from this one glance at you I know where every weapon on your person is, I know that you favor your right side to your left, that staff on your side is electrically charged, you are 5'10" and 160 pounds." I take two steps forward, practically glowing, nope literally, "And you have a recent bruise to your abdomen that matches the shape and size of a teenage girls' fist. From the force it took you must have really pissed her off." I take another step closer, "And I'm about to give you another one if you don't learn some fucking manners." I hear Bart whisper to Logan something about me being scary, Red Robin sighs, taking a step back,

"Whatever." He stalks in the other direction, calling over his shoulder, "Gather the rest of the team and meet me in the briefing room in five." Then walks out of the room, Logan and Bart running off in the opposite direction shouting 'Mission in five' as they do, neither of them have weapons on them, Bart is a four and Garfield is a five. Cissie looks at me, jogging backwards in the direction of Gar and Bart, "I'll explain that whole thing later. Feel free to show yourself around, we'll probably be back in a few hours; there are cookies in the kitchen!" The last part she shouts, I groan, great; I was going to be left alone at the Mountain and one of the head team members already hated me.

"Guess I'm going for a walk." I mutter to myself, pulling off my leather jacket and purse, setting them on a nearby chair; the roaring fire in the living room makes the room hot as hell, so I go as far as to roll up the sleeves of my flannel to my elbows before walking down the hall that Cissie and the boys had disappeared down. There are a bunch of dark oak doors with different signs on them that display the names of what I suspect are the occupants on them. My favorite being Garfield's door, fuzzy green letters spell out his name and there are pictures of different wild animals on what seems to be the same sanctuary in each photo; the best one being a wildebeest with a santa hat on it's head. I begin making a mental map of the facility as I walk through it's comforting hallways, I manage to find a game room just past as the bedrooms, the curvature of the hall leads me to believe that it's a circle, letting out in the living area and starting backup at the other side of it.

"Doubt you are sol," A male voice comes from behind me, "Not if you're here." I turn around, a tall, muscular, and quite cute hispanic boy standing behind me, he's a seven, the scarab attached to his back makes him Blue Beetle, truly confused I ask,

"What do you doubt?" Blue points to my arm, the one that has 'useless' carved into it, blushing I fold my arms tightly to my chest, hissing in pain silently,

"The name is Jaime Reyes, I assure you that no one that knows of this place is useless, sol." I smile at him, earning one back,

"Thank you, azul, I'll keep that in mind, but you better go," I jerk my thumb towards the way I came, "Red Robin looked like he was going to murder someone." Jaime shift into Blue Beetle right in front of me,

"I don't think he'd kill the team leader, but thanks." I laugh, looking down at my feet before meeting his eyes,

"Good point, I'll see you later, Azul." From my three years of Spanish at Gotham North I knew that he was calling me Sun and I was calling him Blue, both of the nicknames seemed fitting for us. I keep walking down the hall, coming to the living room a few minutes later once again. I look out the window that looks out upon the snowy mountain range to see a ship flying off, the team is gone. I enter through the hall adjacent from the one I had just exited, down it is a large gym and a room with a holographic table, probably the briefing room, as well as a large, indoor pool. This place is awesome, if I had had a swimsuit I would jump in right now. I find my way back to the living room, plopping down on the large, brown leather couch and pull one of the many blankets on it around me; finding some WWII documentary to watch. Slowly, I drift off to sleep as the sky outside darkens.

-x-

When we come back from the mission we all walk into the living room, finding Melissa sprawled out on the couch, uncovered arms spread out, showing off her cuts, a blanket tangled in her legs; flannel and shoes abandoned on the floor next to her, a stand of brown hair in her face that goes up and down with each breath. Tim sighs, taking off his mask and rubbing his blue eyes,

"Think she's going to hate me?" He asks me, I shake my head, recovering her with the blanket, she snuggles into it,

"Thanks, Phia." Mel mutters in her sleep, Tim looks at me so I explain,

"She has a little sister named Sophia, I bet it's her nickname. You really don't listen to a damn word in briefings anymore do you?" Tim flips me the bird, studying the girl on the couch, "Plus I don't think she's going to hate you, at least not forever." Tim throws me a tired glare, Jaime comes up behind both of us, putting a hand on both of our shoulders,

"Well if she does hate you, Tim, then it's going to be really awkward because you're going to be her mentor." I stifle a laugh as Tim whirls around, sputtering idiotically, I pat his shoulder, shoving him towards the zetas,

"Go home, Red, Alfred is probably worried about you." Tim glares at me but stalks off, a tired slump to his shoulders. I look over at Jaime, "You go home too, I'll stay at the Mountain tonight and make sure she gets home in the morning." Blue nods,

"Thanks, Cissie, I'll see you later," Blue leaves and I send a text to Roy (Arsonal) that I won't be home tonight, he replies with a frowny face and tells me to behave, I send back a winky emoji and go to my turquoise and orange clad room for some well deserved shut eye.

 **A/N It's 3 am and I've had two cups of coffee, I've written this a week ahead of time so cookies for all of those who will (have) reviewed! (::) (::) (::) (::) Give me more love pumpkins, I enjoy all of it!**

 _I have so many great ideas for this story, believe me, by the end you're going to looooove flannels._

xxMoriartyxx


	4. Something's Wrong

I wake up the next morning to Cissie's nose pressed against mine, her blue eyes watching me,

"Morning, Mel." Cissie rustles my hair and stands up, groaning I sit up on the couch, cracking my back.

"What time is it?" I don't even need to look at my phone to know that it is dead, Cissie looks at her own,

"About nine, why?" I pull on my flannel from off the floor, looking over at the angelic blonde who is studying me,

"I visit my mother on Sundays, so I need to go." Cissie nods,

"Do you want some breakfast first? Or a ride? Do you need to get Sophia?" Laughing I hug my friend,

"I'm good, Boo, text me later." I slip on my shoes and zeta out, using the guest profile that Cissie had set me up with until I came up with a name. It's only when I get to Arkham that I realize I left my purse and jacket at the Mountain; looks like I have to go back later.

I go through the pat down and sign in procedure at the front desk before getting my visitors' pass and escort to my mother's padded white room.

"I'll be right outside the door when you're ready to come out." The nurse in his blue scrubs assures me, looking like he's had too many late nights and early mornings,

"Thanks." He locks the door behind me, leaving me in the small room with my mother, the golden blonde hair I remembered as a child that was bouncy and beautiful was now graying and wavy, her brown eyes are surrounded by dark purple circles from lack of sleep. "Hi mommy…" Tears well in my eyes as she begins to cackle uncontrollably; the only thing she has done for the past three years. That's how we spend my allotted visiting time, a chorus of insane laughing and heartbreaking crying. I walk out of the room to find that the orderly who said he'd be right outside the door is gone, everyone is gone. Oh shit. I grab my phone, dialing Cissie while lock picking my way into a supply closet down the hall from my mother's room,

"Hey, babe." Cissie answers as I put her on speaker, tucking the phone into my back pocket. Something's wrong, my father was special operations for the Marine Corps, he taught me how to analyze a situation and right now something was extremely hinky.

"Boo, something's wrong at Arkham," Outside the door alarms begin to blare, "I think someone's trying to escape and or is being broken out." I grab a surgical mask from a box and loop it around my ears, Cissie is cursing over the phone,

"Tim!" I hear her shout in the background, "Arkham, now!" I roll my eyes,

"Hack the cameras, am I clear to exit the supply closet in the northwest wing?" I hear some fast typing in the background and the echo of my being on speaker phone,

"You're clear, it looks like Harley Quinn is the target of the breakout... wait," My hand pauses on the door handle, "There are six people, four women and two men, late teens early twenties running around the compound dressed in variations of Harley's first costume; all heavily armed." I begin channeling light so that it will become concentrated at my fingertips,

"Give me the weakest link." Instead of Cissie's voice Red Robin's comes over the line,

"A girl coming your way, she's carelessly waving around her gun. Exit the closet and go left, then right, and you'll wind up behind her." I do exactly what he tells me to do,

"La la la la la." I hear a high pitched voice sing, from around the corner, I draw up a ball of light and throw it at her head, it won't kill her but the pain knocks her out, she drops to the ground within a second. She was a one for obvious reasons.

"Damn," I hear both of my informants say, I dash over to the girl's limp body and take her gun, it's a semi-automatic, besides that I don't really know much about it except how to fire it.

"Okay, who's next?" I ask, there is a rush of air next to me, it's the Flash in his red suit, he's a five,

"Get out of here, I'll handle this." I sling the gun around my neck and onto my back, conjuring up light to my fingertips,

"And I can help, so let me." He shakes his head in his red suit and with a gush of wind I find myself standing out from of Arkham, no longer with a gun, the Batman and Green Lantern; a nine and a seven, running into the building along with Wonder Woman, a high seven, who gives me a nod of the head. I pull my phone from my back pocket and put it to my ear, "I just got kicked from the party…" Cissie snorts over the phone,

"No shit, there's a zeta tube a block over, take it to the Mountain." I make sure to avoid all the cameras I can find on my short walk to the zeta tube disguised as an out-of-order phone booth. The zeta transport gives me a tickling feeling and as I reappear I sneeze, Cissie giggles, "Blesh you." She wraps me in a tight hug, "God, I'm so happy that you're okay." I hug the blonde back, laughing with her,

"I'm happy about that too, Boo." We pull away and I see Garfield and a guy who I recognize as Red Robin from his red outline walking towards us,

"That was awesome, Mel." Garfield gives me a high five, I rustle his dark green hair,

"Thanks, Gar." I look over at Red Robin who is scratching the back of his neck, I glare at him, trying to ignore how hot he is in his plain white v-neck that shows off his lean muscles as I put my hand on my hip.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks, I look back at Cissie who gives me a look that says 'give him a chance,' so I nod,

"Yeah, whatever." Cissie and Garfield look at eachother and say something about playing air hockey, we walk over the to the couch, I sit down on it and he sits on the coffee table across from me. The black haired boy runs a hand through his short hair,

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday…"

 **A/N: Hey babes! Thanks for all the love on the last chapter :) What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm hoping to make up for the earlier gaps pertaining to why Meli was chosen for the Team, so here is some kick ass Mel and the beginning of Tim's redemption and the explanation of why he was being such as dick when she first arrived at the Mountain. Give me lots of love my little bunnies!**

 **xxMoriartyxx**


	5. Kinky

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday…" Red Robin trails off, I raise one shaped eyebrow at him, urging him onwards, "My name is Timothy Drake and as of late I've been under a lot of stress lately, my girlfriend Cassie broke up with me on the same day that butler, Alfred, had a heart attack." I immediately notice the small things about Tim, the bags underneath his eyes, the slight shaking of his hands, he's sick with worry; of course the presence of a new girl who seemingly knows nothing would push him over the edge. God I feel like such as bitch for what I said to him yesterday…

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch when I got here," I run a hand through my messy brown hair, I probably look like complete shit right now, Tim looks at me with his blue eyes and I'm glad I'm sitting down because it makes me weak at the knees,

"And I'm sorry for being such a dick about it, after today…" The corner of his lips twitch into a knowing smirk, "I know damn well why you're joining this team." If it weren't for his girlfriend just breaking up with him...Oh dear with the look he's giving me I would kiss him right now. Oh shit. I jump up, startling Tim as I do, "What's wrong?" He asks as I rush over to where I left my jacket and purse last night,

"I have to go, my little sister will be home soon." I pull on my leather jacket, if Sophia got home before me I would hate myself, I bite my lip as I turn back around to see Tim watching me with extreme interest; _damn he's hot._ "I'll see you later, babe." I wink at him as I zeta out, when I appear in the alley behind my apartment building I am giggling like a little girl who just got a lollipop from a boy in the schoolyard. I just make it into the apartment and take off my jacket when Phia walks in humming some song as she does,

"Hey, Meli, what's for dinner?" I roll my eyes, mussing her hair,

"What do you think about Chinese food?"

-x-

The next morning I wake up to my phone beeping at me, today Phia and I start at the most prestigious schools in Gotham. I take a cool shower to wake up before going and raising Phia so she can do the same.

"I hate mornings," She grumbles, stomping off towards our shared bathroom,

"Hate is a strong word!" I call after her, chuckling under my breath before getting changed into the white button down, red tie, and navy skirt and blazer that are my new uniform. With my figure and my normal winged eyeliner paired with red lipstick I look like a naughty school girl, the skirt hugging my hips in all the right ways. My phone rings, it's Cissie,

"Hey, babe, I'm going to pick you and Phia up in twenty minutes." She rushes, "Love you, bye!" She hands up, not even allowing me to say a word, probably because she knew that I'd insist I didn't need her to pick Phia and I up.

"You've got ten minutes, Phi." I shout, going into the kitchen and making us both up a bowl of cereal.

A little while later, after Sophia and I finish our breakfast there's a knock on the door,

"I'll get it." Sophia runs over and yanks open the door to reveal Cissie in a uniform that matches mine, her eyes light up at the sight of my little sister,

"Hi, you must be Sophia," She bops her on the nose, "I'm Cissie, Mel's friend." Sophia squeals and begins having an excited conversation with Ciss about me, after a few minutes I roll my eyes and interrupt them,

"Uh, guys? We need to go." Cissie rolls her eyes and whispers something to Phia about me being "pushy." As we walk about the door I kick her in the but when Sophia's not looking, Cissie whispers into my ear with a husky voice,

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that…" She pauses, my breath hitches in my throat, "Without him of course." We look at each other and burst into a fit of laughter, Phia rolls her eyes at us, hopping into the Jeep that Cissie unlocks. The car isn't exactly spotless on the inside of course, there are empty Gatorade bottles and McDonald's bags litter the floor, hanging from the rearview mirror is a male class ring on a necklace.

We drop Phia off, she didn't want me to embarrass her by walking her to the doors so I settle for Cissie and I waiting in the car until she walks through the grand front doors of the school. "She'll be okay, Babe." Cissie says as we pull away, me looking in the side mirror to make sure Phia doesn't come running back out for me, "She'll be okay." Gritting my teeth I force myself to look forward and force my mind off of my little sister,

"So, who all goes to Gotham?" I ask Cissie, refocusing and compartmentalizing, "On the team, I mean." Cissie shrugs, giving me an askance with her brown eyes,

"Oh just you know...Garfield, me, you, and...Tim." _Interesting._ Cissie gives an excited squeal, jerking the car to the left a little,

"Cissie!" I yell as she shouts,

"Oh my god, you like him!" I grab the 'oh shit' handle as we swerve to the right,

"Eyes on the road, eyes ON THE ROAD." Cissie jerks us back into our lane, receiving honks from all of the cars around us, after a few seconds of dead silence in the car I hesitantly let go of the handle, "Cissie…" She doesn't look over at me,

"Yes?"

"Please never do that again." She doesn't say anything else for a few minutes but her smile keeps growing in the silence,

"You totally like, Tim." I keep my mouth shut as we pull into Gotham Academy's student parking lot,

"Anything I need to know before we go in there?" I ask, butterflies seemingly using jackhammers in my stomach, Cissie grabs my hand, giving it a tight squeeze,

"Stick with me and you'll be fine, Garfield is green still so you should be able to recognize him," She says with a sarcastic grin, I roll my eyes, "And Tim?" Cissie gives me a wink as we unbuckle our seatbelts,

"Oh, he's in our first period." We climb out of the car and I stick to Cissie's side as we walk to the front of the school,

"How do you know my schedule?" Cissie rolls her eyes,

"It was in your jacket pocket, the one that you left at the Mountain," I hit her arm with the back of my hand,

"You went through my jacket?" We walk into the school,

"Of course I went through your jacket, now come on, your locker is over here." I don't even question her as we walk, I notice how the boys drool over her swinging hips as we do, but also how none of them even dare to approach her.

"Ciss, why do all of these guys look like they want nothing more than to hook up with you, but like they're going to get shot if they do?" We stop at locker 324, I stop to look at the combo I wrote on my wrist this morning 13-24-35, she waits until after I've put away all the unnecessary things away and closed it again before answering me.

"My boyfriend Roy was a senior last year, he made it clear that if any boy came near me my last year here, he would gut them like a pig." I look over at Cissie who is biting her lower lip, I bet she's imagining Roy right now…

"What he threaten to do to you if you weren't faithful?" Her eyebrows shoot up in shock before she registers that I'm joking, I almost choke on air at what she says next.

"Roy said he would tie me up and make me regret being a _bad girl_." I give her a saucy wink,

"Kinky." Cissie and I burst into a fit of giggles as we begin walking, I have no idea where my first period history class is so I just follow Cissie, eyes follow us as we go but my mind is on the hunk waiting for me in first.

 **A/N Hello my little cupcakes! It's Sunday again and that means another successfully posted chapter. I was disappointed that I received no love for the last chapter buuuuuut that means you guys have to give me extra love for this one. :D**

 **Until next week,**

 **xxMoriartyxx**


End file.
